


This One's For You

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, side BokuAsa, side UshiOi - Freeform, song inspiration, your song by elton john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: All Daichi wants to do is confess to Kuroo, pure and simple. But whatshouldbe a simple act suddenly seems daunting when the entire world tells him that his confession needs to be a bit more special.Kurodai Week Dec 2019 Day 1: Song Inspiration
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 91
Collections: KuroDai Week - 2019





	This One's For You

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration: Your Song by Elton John (∗´꒳`)  
> ... And no, no one's going to break out into song in this fic, ha ha ha

“What’s up with you Dai-chan? You’re all worked up about something.”

Daichi stopped the incessant drumming of his chopsticks against his empty bowl and glanced up at Oikawa. “I’m fine.”

“Bull shit.”

Daichi winced and looked away. “It’s really nothing.”

“Dai-chaaaaan, you need to talk about your feelings. Not bottle them in. It’s not healthy.”

“You must be the epitome of good health then.”

“Thank you… Hey!”

Daichi snickered and turned back to Oikawa. “Fine, just promise me you won’t tell anyone, and you won’t make fun of me.”

Oikawa grimaced and whined in his throat. 

Daichi groaned. “What part is going to trouble you? The fact that it’s a secret or that you can’t tease me?”

“Both! You can’t expect me to listen to your problems and just keep it to myself! And with how nervous you are, I _know_ it’ll be perfect fodder for teasing you.”

“I didn’t _want_ to talk about it! You insisted. Man, you’re such a pain in the ass.”

“Don’t say that! Okay, fine, fine, fine. I’m all ears and no mouth.” 

When Daichi raised an eyebrow, Oikawa sighed and motioned zipping his lips and throwing away the key. Daichi nodded and took a deep breath, wishing he had talked to Asahi about it already and didn’t have to resort to Oikawa at that moment. 

“So… I want to confess to Kuroo.”

Oikawa perked straight up, his eyes wide. “Finally! I’ve been saying forever that you two need to bone. Oops, sorry.” He clamped his mouth shut as Daichi scowled back at him.

“Anyway, I just don’t know how to go about it. I’d like to confess in private I think, that way if he says no—” he paused when Oikawa snorted, “ _if he says no_ , neither of us are humiliated in any way and we can keep it quiet. Also, I don’t know what other people do, but I don’t think it needs to be anything crazy.”

“Okay, I _need_ to stop you there. Trust me on this. Confessions are a risky business, but they need to be special and memorable. What if you end up staying together for your entire lives and people are going to ask for the story of how you got together? What would you tell them? _Oh, I asked Tetsurou out in my shitty dorm room in case he didn’t want to bone me, and I misread the situation_. Come on!”

“Then what should I do?! What do you do when you confess to someone?”

Oikawa scoffed at the idea. “I’ve never confessed to anyone. I’ve been confessed to plenty of times and let me tell you, I’ve never accepted a boring one. But nowadays I’m a free entity, giving my love to the hundreds rather than just one person. Why tie myself down when I’m adored by so many? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like I want to vomit? Because I do and _you’re_ kind of an idiot. I don’t know why I’m even talking to you about it.”

“What did I say?”

“I think you’re just hiding the fact that you haven’t had a confession in a while.”

Oikawa gasped, clutching his chest dramatically. “Excuse me, what do _you_ know?! As I said, I get plenty on a daily basis.”

“Okay, maybe you do get a lot… and you refuse them all because a certain someone hasn’t done it yet.”

“No such person,” Oikawa said immediately, crossing his arms and looking away with his nose in the air.

“Uh-huh. Oh hey, here comes a certain person that supposedly doesn’t exist.”

“What?” Oikawa looked around and stiffened as Ushijima shuffled toward their table. His face was stoic as always but Daichi spotted a tint of red on the tops of his ears. The most unusual thing about him was his hands remaining behind his back and spikey leaves sprouting out from behind him.

“Sawamura, Oikawa… How are you both today?”

Daichi snickered. “We’re doing well. How are you?”

“My health is good, but my mind is rather preoccupied. Thank you for asking.”

“Ushiwaka, why are you growing plants out of your back? What’s going on?”

Oikawa’s voice may have been teasing, but Daichi could see his eyes glittering with curiosity and his expression was borderline nervous.

_He really is full of shit._

Ushijima’s face tightened as he brought his hands to the front. Daichi and Oikawa gasped at the extravagant floral arrangement, decorated with exotic blossoms and accompanied greenery. It was perfectly put together, balanced but also interesting so one’s eye constantly traveled over it. Oikawa’s eyes widened when Ushijima held it out toward him.

“It’s for you, Oikawa.”

“Me? Why?”

“Because I would like to ask you out on a date, and I believe the custom is to give flowers. Considering the depths of my feelings, a simple bouquet didn’t seem sufficient. It is okay if you have to refuse me. I understand if all you want is friendship… if that,” he added with a slight wince. “But I hope you accept this at the very least. Every flower I added reminded me of an aspect of you, for you can’t be refined to just one.”

Oikawa’s mouth dropped open and Daichi agreed with his shock. That was an incredibly romantic sentiment and an honest one coming from Ushijima. Daichi almost felt bad that Oikawa was certainly going to refuse him.

“Okay!”

Daichi and Ushijima gawked at Oikawa, who ignored them both as he took the arrangement from Ushijima and cooed over it. 

“O-Okay?” Ushijima asked to clarify.

“Yes! I’ll go out with you. This is really pretty! Did you see this Dai-chan? Did you see all the amazing aspects of my personality in this glorious arrangement? Thanks, Ushiwaka! Where are you going to take me?”

Ushijima stammered and Daichi realized that the poor guy had fully expected that Oikawa was going to refuse. It was incredible that he had gone into a confession and poured so much time and effort into it, not even expecting Oikawa to say yes. It was brave and Daichi felt a little shameful over his own plans.

_Perhaps I need to put a bit more effort into it… it’s not like Kuroo isn’t worth it_. 

“Hey, sit here, Ushijima. I have to get to class anyway.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“Have fun and um, yeah,” he finished awkwardly, the two already ignoring him as they faced each other in the booth. Daichi chuckled and turned away, leaving the others to work out the details of their date. 

He was happy for them since it was obvious that they were into each other, but he couldn’t help but worry about his own confession. If he tried to make a flower arrangement, it would look like some plant-eating monster vomited into a pot. Surely there was _something_ he could do that was equally special but other than volleyball, there wasn’t anything else he was very good at. Daichi sighed and kicked a stone off the path. Confessing to Kuroo would just have to take a bit longer than he originally planned.

By the weekend, he still hadn’t come up with anything. School kept him busy and any time they had a chance to hang out, they were surrounded by their other friends. He was at least thankful that Oikawa was too wrapped up in his new boyfriend to hassle him in public or private about what they talked about. In fact, Daichi was starting to wonder if he even remembered it. 

On Saturday, he was excited to give his mind a break from it and relax while they all went to a professional basketball game together. Since it had nothing to do with volleyball, Oikawa was able to convince Ushijima to skip out, so that left him with Kuroo, Bokuto, and Asahi. It was perfect. No couples there to put pressure on him or make the atmosphere awkward.

For most of the game, he had a blast. Kuroo sat next to him and spent the entire time trying to steal his snacks, which created a lot of opportunities for playful skinship as Kuroo tried tickling him or Daichi putting him in a chokehold. And when they weren’t wrestling in their seats, the game had their full attention and it was thrilling. He felt a little bad when Bokuto or Asahi would call down to them and he realized that he forgot they were there. 

That is until the game went into halftime and the center marquee suddenly lit up with a few startling words as music pumped through the speakers.

_MANEAZU WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME- BOKUTO_

Kuroo spit out his drink and accidentally sprayed the two girls in front of him. The girls’ squeals of disgust were mostly lost amidst Bokuto’s whoops and the audience’s cheers and whistles. While Daichi’s head was spinning from the chaos, Asahi’s face was frozen, his jaw hanging slack while his cheeks turned red as a chili pepper. Once Bokuto was satisfied with the amount of audience he had attracted, he turned toward Asahi and cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look at him.

“Well? What do you say?”

Asahi blinked rapidly and stammered, but no intelligible words came out of his mouth. The entire stadium was chanting _yes, yes, yes, yes_ , but Bokuto was surprisingly patient as he grinned. He always did love having so much positive attention on him. Asahi, on the other hand, had no clue what to do with it. 

“If you can’t speak, you can move your head! Nod for yes, shake for no. I’d rather you nod though. That way we can be boyfriends.”

Suddenly Asahi’s head bobbed up and down like one of those dolls people stick on their dashboard. The cheers were deafening and Bokuto, always one to be roused by it, plowed forward and kissed Asahi right on the lips. Since the two girls Kuroo had spit on had wandered somewhere else, his full attention was on the couple and he was cackling louder than the cheers. 

Daichi stared at the spectacle, turning his head slowly to take it all in. It was outrageous, a scene from a movie that wouldn’t happen in real life. Then again, Bokuto _was_ outrageous.

It took a lot for the energy to die down enough for the game to recommence. It gave Asahi a chance to breathe with his head between his knees while Bokuto patted his back reassuringly, all with a proud grin pasted on his face. 

Unfortunately, Daichi found it difficult to enjoy the rest of the game. Not that he wasn’t thrilled Bokuto and Asahi were getting together. It was a bit of a shock but a fun idea. He looked forward to seeing what they brought out in each other as they grew into their relationship. 

But the way Bokuto went about it... That was no ornate flower arrangement, it was an _event_. The whole idea had Daichi hyperventilating and even after the game was over and they were shuffling out the gym doors with the crowd, his mind was still fixated on it and his own shortcomings.

“Earth to Sa’aamura!” Kuroo snickered, popping his head in front of Daichi’s and waving his hand around. “You in there?”

“Yeah, sorry. What?”

“I was just saying how crazy all that was. I was totally unprepared for that.”

Daichi relaxed as he laughed softly. “I noticed. I still can’t believe you spit out your drink all over those girls.”

Kuroo groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I’m so ashamed. That was disgusting, I feel so bad.”

“Don’t worry about it. I mean, they’ll probably never go to a basketball game again, but it’s not _entirely_ your fault. Besides, basketball is overrated.”

“Pfft, you would say that.”

Kuroo snickered and bumped Daichi as they walked. They had finally left the crowds behind and followed Bokuto and Asahi toward the train station. Seeing them up ahead, leaning against each other and whispering suddenly swamped them in the whole double date atmosphere, and Daichi cringed. 

“Honestly, I wouldn’t have spit my drink out if Bo had told me he was going to do that,” Kuroo continued, unperturbed the atmosphere shift.

“Wait, he didn’t?”

“No! I’m offended that I wasn’t in on the planning one bit. How could he keep this from me? I thought we had something special, official partners-in-crime or something.”

“Hmm, maybe he found someone else?”

Kuroo stiffened at that and he sent Daichi a suspicious glare. “ _You_ didn’t have anything to do with it, did you?”

“Are you kidding? I would have tried to talk him out of it if he had!”

“What? You don’t like him and Azumane together?”

“Oh no! Not that, I actually think they’re a great match. It’s just that Asahi gets so frazzled and doing something so huge with such a massive audience probably stressed him out. Did you see the look on his face?”

Kuroo giggled. “Yeah, I did. For a moment I thought I saw steam coming out of his ears. Seems to be doing okay now, though.”

They both glanced forward and saw that Asahi had indeed recovered from the incident. He was gazing next to him at Bokuto as he told one of his ridiculous stories with wild gestures, occasionally smacking Asahi’s shoulder on accident. It wasn’t hard though and Asahi was solidly built. In fact, he seemed enthralled with Bokuto and chuckled at his antics. He was completely smitten.

“Amazing,” Daichi murmured, shaking his head. “Don’t you think doing something that extreme is better suited for a marriage proposal? I mean, who does that for just asking someone out?”

Kuroo shrugged. “I don’t know, but it’s Bokuto. The guy is larger than life and it kind of makes sense that he’d do something like this.”

“I guess so… would you— I mean, how would _you_ react if someone asked you out like that?” he asked, trying to keep his voice casual while his heart was pounding. 

Kuroo frowned as he thought about it, taking his time to answer. “I don’t know. I think it’s extreme, but I don’t think I’d refuse someone for doing it like that if that’s the sort of person they are. You know?”

“Yeah, I do,” Daichi said, although he wasn’t entirely satisfied with his answer. He thought perhaps the conversation would steer that direction and Kuroo would spill what his wildest fantasies would be about being asked out. But life was never that simple and the conversation lulled as they arrived at the train station. 

Daichi was starting to feel worse than ever about confessing to Kuroo. He craved to do it, to be honest with him and no longer hold onto this deep secret. It was terrifying enough as it was, laying your heart out to someone who could easily slap it down and grind it to dust under their heel. He _knew_ Kuroo would never treat him like that, even if he refused, but even the kindest refusal stung. Still, Daichi would feel better knowing for certain how Kuroo felt. But if him accepting or refusing hung on the presentation of the confession alone, he might be doomed.

There was one thing to say for University life; there was an insane number of events across campus for any mundane reason at all. The weekend after the basketball came quickly and their group decided to check out the most recent campus gathering which they thought had something to do with Autumn. It meant the weather was getting chilly and they got to burn stuff… with supervision of course. 

On the outskirts of campus was a massive bonfire and a band played off to the side. It was a little crazy but Daichi was enjoying it. That had more to do with the food stalls more than anything. And the best part about the whole night was that Kuroo stuck by his side.

That could probably be attributed to the fact that the rest of their friends were paired off together with their new significant others, but Daichi didn’t mind. It felt like he was finally able to relax as they hung out by the fire, laughing while they munched on food they usually only got at festivals. There was a mood developing between them that finally reignited Daichi’s confidence. He wasn’t sure if it was the sparkle in Kuroo’s eyes or the way he kept leaning into Daichi’s ear so he could be heard above all the noise. 

As the band shifted into another song, Kuroo frowned and looked around. “Is something happening?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, some people are starting to… oh no.”

Before Daichi could figure out what was happening, Kuroo grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way. The situation wasn’t dangerous, but something _was_ starting and Daichi was relieved not to get caught up in it. A group of regular people pretending not to have anything to do with each other all started moving to the music with obviously rehearsed dance moves.

“Ugh, a dance mob? Are they advertising something?”

“I don’t know,” Kuroo mused as he glanced above the crowd. “It looks like there’s one guy up front and… Ooooh, it looks like he’s singing to a girl. Yup, it’s a confession.”

“Arrrrg, damn it!” Daichi yelled, throwing his half-eaten dumpling onto the ground. For a whole minute he huffed, staring down at it while the crowd of dancers performed around them. He could see Kuroo gaping at him in his peripheral vision and slowly his humiliation crept in. 

“You… you threw your dumpling.”

“Yeah, I did,” Daichi whimpered, dropping his face into his hands. He was really enjoying that dumpling and he ruined it. Not to mention having a tantrum right in front of his friend/crush that he planned on confessing to. Maybe if he waited a _million years_ , then he’d get over it enough to finally do it. 

He could hear Kuroo muffling his laughter next to him and he groaned. He braced himself for the impact of his teasing but to his surprise, it never came. Instead, Kuroo’s arm slid around his shoulder and pulled him closer until his head bumped against Kuroo’s chest. 

“Are you okay, Sawamura? You seem really stressed.”

Daichi still couldn’t face him, but he emitted a groan of acknowledgment. At least it made Kuroo chuckle, making his chest vibrate soothingly against Daichi’s head. 

“Actually, you’ve been preoccupied for a while, haven’t you? I didn’t want to say anything, I knew you’d talk to me about it if you felt like it. At least, I hoped you would. You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I promise that if it’s serious, I won’t make fun of you.”

Daichi dropped his hands and opened his eyes. What was he doing getting upset over what other people were doing? He wasn’t like those people and he never would be. If there was one thing he could give Kuroo, it was his honesty...

“I love it when you do that,” he mumbled toward the ground.

“Huh? When I do what?”

“When you just know when something’s going on with me.”

Kuroo snickered but gently stroked his fingers down the back of Daichi’s head. “It’s not that hard. You’re radiating your fury like a human volcano.”

“Besides Oikawa, no one else has said a thing. And that wasn’t because he was worried. I think he thought that he was going to get some delicious information.”

That caused Kuroo to frown and look around at the crowd around them, several of their friends among them. “Seriously? Maybe they were just nervous because you looked so angry.”

“Then I love that about you too… you’re not afraid.” 

_Well, I’m in this now. Better get it over with._

Daichi took a deep breath and gazed up at Kuroo. He seemed more curious than anything, perhaps even a flicker of nervousness in his eyes. Daichi smiled up at him reassuringly and let the noises of the crowd fade away.

“I know I’m going to regret saying this, but I love it when you tease me. The way you work me up is a little addicting and it’s fun teasing you back and seeing your face light up.”

He chuckled as Kuroo’s grin slid up his face and the familiar tightening of his stomach whenever it happened. 

“I also love it when you get really sleepy and suddenly you turn into a pitiful person, clingy and cuddly. It’s in those moments you seem to lose your inhibitions and you snuggle up to me without any worries. You’re so dead to the world when you get like that, so you might not realize this, but I always treasure those moments. You rely on me and lay your head on my thigh, though I don’t know why it’s always my thigh, and you let me play with your hair.

“Oh yeah, I love your hair. I may make fun of it a lot but that’s mainly because it’s hard to pick on you sometimes. I don’t understand it, how it can be soft but still stick up as if you’d layered it with hair gel, which in that case it would be hard. But that doesn’t matter, I love it.”

As he rattled on with his unrehearsed speech, Kuroo’s expressions fluctuated at every turn. Sometimes surprised, other times charmed and of course there were moments he looked like he wanted to tease Daichi to death. But he didn’t interrupt. He kept his lips pinched as they curled up at the edges. Daichi’s heart was pounding as he poured it out, but it was no longer because he was nervous. 

“I really love how flexible you are, and it puts thoughts into my head that aren’t appropriate until I actually ask you out like a man.”

Kuroo burst out laughing at that, unable to hold it back. Daichi grinned and watched him as he braced himself on his knees, spying a little pink blossoming on his cheeks. He waited until he had calmed down enough to straighten up and cleared his throat, gesturing his hand for Daichi to continue.

Daichi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Look, I could go on and on about the little things I love about you until I’ve humiliated myself completely. I’m sorry that I have nothing spectacular prepared, no super public confession, no mob dances or immaculate bouquets. All I have to offer is me. Is that enough?”

“Oh, Sawamura,” Kuroo chuckled, cupping Daichi’s face and gently bringing him closer. “That’s more than enough… It’s perfect.”

Nearby they could hear Bokuto whooping in the background and Asahi laughing at him, relaxed for once. Oikawa could be heard chattering about something, and Ushijima couldn’t be heard at all, too busy listening and admiring the way the bonfire warmed Oikawa’s face. In the middle of it all, Daichi and Kuroo saw only each other until they closed their eyes and pressed their lips together. All they needed were a few honest words, and then silence. It was enough… it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously pulled this one together last minute (*/ω＼*) But I was craving to do the song inspiration prompt, I love shaping a fic around a song and this particular one has always been special to me. Although every prompt for kurodai week is amazing, I was only able to do three fics.... all of it was my fault, LOL. My second fic is over 50K and I was scrambling to get it finished. I'll be posting that one Wednesday I think, separated out into chapters and do a daily posting of it.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
